


推特鸟

by TimothyWithConner



Series: 推特AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Twitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 他们让#超级罗宾#登上了推特趋势榜。如果他们不是假扮情侣，Tim会很自豪的。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 推特AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	推特鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twitter Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293064) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



Tim叹了口气，双手撑着头看着Kon这周第十五次与女孩调情。显然，义警工作能让你得到一千个迷妹。这不是Tim的嫉妒心或者其他什么在作怪（真的，没理由），但是小氪似乎觉得是，所以他在Tim的脚边哀鸣着，嗅来嗅去。当然，这种安慰很贴心，但也很奇怪，因为Tim不是真的受到这件事情的影响了。

也不会受任何事情的。

小氪在他脚边低吼，Tim意识到的时候发觉它并不是发出“我要撕开你喉咙”那种低吼，而是“我现在可要评评理”那种低吼。谢天谢地，一如既往，小氪并没有真正做些什么。这不意味着Tim好像真的在意Kon像棍子一样直，而且还害怕他散发自己的…… _魅力_ 。

喔，天哪，他得停下。

小氪咆哮的声音更响亮了，Tim想知道他是否可以先走。不过话说回来，Bruce可能变得幽怨、阴沉，还失望地看着他，所以他可能不得不撑到最后。即使这是种折磨。

Kon闲聊完之后终于回来了（这正真的是他正在做的事情。他看上去比哥谭市的头号花花公子Bruce还要擅长），然后坐在了宴会桌后面，Tim的旁边。光是这张桌子就太过于奢侈了，上面摆满了散发着价值不菲的鲜花，闻起来像是昂贵的香水一样。Tim感觉被太多事物淹没了。

他希望他只是被 _闷_ 得太久了。

“嘿，罗比，这真的太棒了。”Kon说道。

Tim叹息着，陷进了他的座位里：“有必要吗？这只是个慈善活动，不是一个舞会。”

Kon扬起眉毛：“还会有舞会吗？”

“可能吧。”

小氪窜了起来，试图飞到Kon的大腿上，但他把他推了下去。“不行，小氪，我们现在在上流社会了，你不能坐在我身上，笨蛋。”

小氪呜呜地哀鸣着，恼火地甩着尾巴，接着回到了桌子底下，躲避那些宾客的窥探。Tim俯下身子，安抚性地抚摸着他的皮毛。至少，这次他不会像是上次那样暴躁，还吃光了所有的食物。他坚信这是Kon的错，他激怒了他，向他挑衅。白痴。

可爱的白痴。

Tim想把自己的头撞在桌子上。如果他能把自己撞昏，他就不用应付这些事情了。

他又想起了 _Bruce阴沉、幽怨、失望的眼神。别搞砸了。_

“嘿，”Kon伸出一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“这没那么糟糕。而且，很快就会结束了。你想，人们总会觉得我们有行动，有任务的？”

Tim翻了个白眼。他敢肯定之后他们是回大宅玩电子游戏的，而不是去解救无助的少女，或者其他任何公众认为他们以此谋生的事情。

Kon意识到了这点，大笑了起来，为了笑得不要太大声他甚至笑到岔气，就如Bruce所说的那样让自己在“乌合之众”的面前难堪。Tim想知道Kon是否有火星人的读心能力，因为这发生得有点不可思议.

“我明白，我明白。他们大错特错了，是吧？不管怎样，现在就只有碧琪公主需要我们去救了。”

“我不会和你玩马里奥的，”Tim反呛道，“你知道上次都发生了什么。”

“我就一次把手柄弄坏了，因为那次Bart悄悄靠近我。他太快了！”

Tim摇摇头，转回头看着人群。不管怎样，他理应监视任何可疑的行动，他们不能在这个该死的城市里放松一丝一毫。不要误会，他像是其他蝙蝠家的人一样爱着哥谭市，但是有时候他想如果这座城市是一个真人，他甚至能残忍地勒死他。

Kon叹了口气，调整了坐姿，以一种很不舒服的姿势坐在这张价值几千美金的椅子上。“你看，”他说道，“我不知道你是怎么做到的。”

Tim狐疑地抬起眉毛，瞥了他一眼。

“你可是Tim Wayne，最左右逢源的人了，差不多吧。但是，说真的，所有人都关注你的时候感觉真烂。”

Tim冷哼了一声：“你是说你不喜欢身处社交中心？”

“闭嘴！”Kon大笑道，“我的意思是这感觉太虚假了。我感觉我就像Holden Caulfield，认为每个人都很虚伪，但这就是事实。”

Tim的眉毛都扬了起来，所以他看上去有点太浮夸了，就像是肥皂剧里演的那样。“你还看书？”

“当然，我会看书，你个混蛋。”Kon开玩笑似地拍了拍他的肩膀，“没别的事情消遣了。”

“除了弄坏手柄？”

这次Kon冷哼了一声：“你就不能原谅我吗？”

“不能，那可是纪念版。”Tim挑衅道。

“Ebay上这些东西大概，就卖十美元，罗比。你说得好像你不会换新的一样。”

“情感无价。”

“喔，哈，哈。”

“你根本不懂！我本来可以一辈子用那个手柄的。”Tim给了他一个傲慢的眼神，霎时间就从红罗宾切换到了Tim Wayne。

Kon只是傻笑着：“我只知道你是从某个旧货店的清仓区淘出来那个破烂的。”

“我坚持我的说法。我保存那个手柄超过十年了，它对我意义深远。我的心在它破碎的那一刻也跟着碎成一片片的了，Kon。”他装作受伤的样子将手捂在胸口上。

就连小氪都大笑了起来，在他好好藏着的桌子下方里发出轻微的嗡嗡声。Tim想知道如果宾客知道Kon带了他的狗来，他们会怎么想。

“唔，嗯。”Kon在狂笑的间隙说着，“好吧，没错。”

Tim又偷偷揉了揉小氪的头。

“嘿，我们到底在这干什么呢？”Kon瞄了一眼人群的方向，问道。

“撑撑场子，”Tim回答道，“我们应该可以打动一点潜在的慈善家，所以他们，唔，就会捐款。”

“所以，我们是花瓶。受人尊敬的英雄花瓶。”

“本质上如此。”

Kon做了个鬼脸，“我为了慈善牺牲色相？”

“如果能起作用的话，我陪你。”

Kon点点头：“你陪着我再好不过了，哥们。”

就在这时，一个相当富有的女士向他们走来。Tim为打动对方挺直了腰杆——当然，这只是个比喻。幸运的是，他不是穿着制服的Tim Wayne，所以他至少可以更加沉默。说实话，谁能想到为哥谭市出卖自己的色相是一件这么辛苦的工作？

“哇哦，你们俩真的太有爱了。超级小子与红罗宾，约会中。谁能预料到呢？”

Tim在冷嘲热讽之前控制住了自己，但Kon脸红得厉害。有意思。

“啊，没有，女士，我们没有——”

“没关系，亲爱的。这儿没人会批判你们的，尤其是你们为这座城市做了这么多事情之后。”

Tim用手肘轻轻推了他一下，暗示他跳过这个问题。这显然并不需要努力去解释。另外，积极态度的媒体应答对维持他们的声誉有利，而且早恋（他对这个词打了个寒战）的轶事总像野草一般生生不息，流传甚广。

Kon看上去明白了，但他仍然脸红得像Tim的制服一样。从某种意义上来说，他们很相配。

“喔，这是谁呀？”她留意到桌子下面的小氪问道。

偷渡行动到此为止，不过她人挺好，至少不会质疑为什么这里会有一只狗。话又说回来，谁会呢？超级小子的狗可能比导盲犬还醒目。

“这是小氪，女士。他是氪星人最好的朋友。”

Tim翻了个白眼，但幸运的是没人能看透他的面具。氪星人最好的朋友？讲真？

这名女士最终离开了，意外地去了捐赠区。Kon伸出手碰了碰拳。

“达阵，哥们！我们用自己的英雄魅力彻底征服了她。”

“Bruce会开心的。”Tim叹了口气。

“别那么扫兴嘛，几分钟前还是你鼓励了我。”

“在那个时候，我还没有成为哥谭市的免费男妓呢。”

Kon灿烂地笑了：“这是为了做好事，是吧？”

“是的，显然还有我们的爱情故事。”

Kon挠了挠脖子后颈，看上去有点窘迫：“这会在几秒钟之内引起狗仔队的注意的，不是吗？”他的笑容消失了，“我很抱歉，如果我没有——”

Tim摆了摆手：“如果你没有什么？表现得像我的朋友？冷静，Kon，这不是一个大问题。”

“既然你这么说，那就这样吧。你确定你不介意？”

“无论如何，这可以塑造很好的媒体形象。我认为我们也在支持另一项优秀的事业。同性恋平权在哥谭市是一个很重要的议题，所以这可以给普罗大众带去一些支持。”

Kon看上去因此眼前一亮。“我们可以像罗密欧与朱丽叶一样，在与非法势力作斗争的时候与不公正的社会作斗争。”

“言之有理。”

“你知道你自己爱着我的， _男朋友。_ ”

Tim温柔地笑了。

_这能起作用，他想。这真的能起作用。_

* * *

令人惊讶的是，Bruce没有生气，他似乎真的赞同这种“与不公正的社会作斗争”，特别是Clark用自己的手段说服他之后。Tim无法真正确定Clark到底做了些什么，但他很确定这与他、Bruce和卧室有关（就是，呃，还是别说了吧谢谢）。

Kon真的沉迷进去了。无论如何，在Kent家族，为人权作斗争是一件伟大的事业。他们都很真诚。Kon的激情似乎推动了这场运动，同时Tim的战略天赋也起了作用。他们让#超级罗宾#登上了推特趋势榜。

然而，他们的战斗似乎被影响了。他们的对手看上去都害怕同时面对他们两个。Tim不知道该怎么想，但Kon绝对喜欢这个效果。当一个帮派的小喽啰反向逃跑，还尖叫着“狗屎！伙计们，是真的Jake和Rose！我要退出！”，他笑了足足有十分钟。

Tim慢慢地喜欢上这种情况，只是一点点。这个点子是还不错，只是它实际上不是真的，所以也不会继续发展了。

当关于他们“恋情”的绯闻风靡起来的时候，Kon在推特上官宣他们上床了，还每隔几分钟就看着那些特别搞笑的评论大笑起来。

“天哪，你绝对想不到他们问了多少关于我们的性生活的问题。我甚至都搞不清楚其中一半是什么意思！”

Tim瞥了他一眼：“你最好说我在床上像只野兽，Kon，否则我再也不和你说话了。”

喝着冰茶的Kon呛了一声，毕竟他在网上冲浪的时候总是在和冰茶。看在他浅薄的科学知识的份上，咖啡因才对他的灵魂有好处。

“他们现在问谁在上面了。”Kon说道。

Tim沉思了一会，接着下定主意：“我们轮换。我们有一套性爱日历。我在周一、周三、周五和周日在上面。”

“看上去某人煞费苦心了。”

“我们虚构中的性生活必须是超人类的，Kon。我们得达到他们的期待值。”

“我有的时候都不敢相信你了，哥们。”Kon哼了哼，又喝了几口冰茶。

Tim从他肩膀瞄过去了一眼。

-

 **超级小子** @真正的炒鸡小子（@therealsupahboi）

@ superrobinfan143 罗比周一、周三、周五和周日在上面。我们有一本记录这个的日历，也应有尽有。#超级罗宾 #没有开玩笑

-

真有意思。

他坐在Kon的身边，越过他的肩膀，看着他面对那些特别震撼的问题时满脸通红。

在战略要求上，他们需要保持他们的形象，直到媒体热度消退，但之后……好吧，他们不能永远这么做。Tim忽略了他感受到的一阵心痛——说真的，他现在不能考虑这个问题，不能在计划着——他又继续在桌子上敲着钢笔。毕竟，他欠Kon的。

问题是，他们必须要有说服力。如果Bruce打算把他们送到更多的慈善活动上当花瓶，他们必须要在公共场合出现尴尬之前，多加练习，增加说服力。

这只会变得越来越难，没在暗示“硬”（hard）。他要怎么向Kon说破这些呢？有话直说吧，他想。

“嘿，Kon。”他说道。

“咋了？”

“你知道我们得让这件事情更有说服力，对吧？”

Kon眨了眨眼睛，把头从屏幕上面移开。“呃，对。这就是我们现在在做的事情呀！”

“不，我的意思是，在公开场合。”

Kon明白他的意思的时候睁大了眼睛：“噢！没错，对，当然了。哎，我傻了。别担心，伙计。我会是基佬超级英雄历史上最真实的基佬超级英雄了。”他把手放在胸前的S形Logo上，“我发誓。”

“你得明白，我们将不得不接吻。”Tim半信半疑地站在那里。

“哥们，我会用我出类拔萃的接吻技巧把你的裤子都扒下来。我以El家族，或者说Kent家族之类的名义发誓。”

“我希望你能做到。”

“但我能相信你的演技能让我神魂颠倒吗？”

比你相信的还要真，Kon。比你相信的更真。

“是的，你能相信我。”他回答道，就这么说吧。

* * *

在一个特别困难的任务结束后，Kon问：“嘿，Tim，你想喝杯咖啡吗？或者再来点玛芬或者别的东西？我累死了。”

“你有没有考虑重新评估你对咖啡因的依赖关系？”

“不怎么有。”

“需要我把你送到咖啡因戒断中心吗？”

Kon露出一双狗狗眼看着他：“你这是要毁了我人生中最美好的感情之一吗？”

“我很无情的。你根本不懂我有多少能耐。但是，好吧，我会和你一起去喝咖啡。”

“天哪，这真是太棒了！”Kon尖叫道，浮夸地把手举过头顶。

“我还是咖啡？”

“闭嘴。”

* * *

当Tim注意到相机的闪光灯的时候，他比Kon还胡乱地把一块玛芬塞进嘴巴里。一群人围在他们的身边，他都能听到他们小声地讨论着“男朋友”以及“可爱的咖啡约会”。

Kon的耳尖都红了，但Tim已经习惯了这种关注。当然，他们不清楚这其中的缘由。他朝着人群挥了挥手，然后继续吃玛芬。

“冷静。”看到Kon有些恐慌，他说道。

他们马上就要暴露身份了，所以Tim头脑一热就做了个决定。他俯过身，亲吻了Kon。激烈的亲吻。

人群沸腾了，而Tim眯起了眼睛盯着Kon。Kon读懂了这个暗示，伸出手攥住了Tim的手。这正是他们想要的，火上浇油。

等到他们回到家里，推特会完全瘫痪。

* * *

事实上，等他们回到家，推特的确瘫痪了。Tim理应高兴，但Kon以一种奇怪的眼神看着他。这令人不安。他们不是微妙地允诺过他们都不会对这事感觉到奇怪吗？

而且到此为止了。

Tim决定把自己沉溺在推特上。这至少比看着Kon盯着自己，然后脸红着扭过头强。

-

 **Maya Park** @maymay1013

噢我的老天爷！你们看到他们亲亲了吗？太太太太可爱啦！#超级罗宾

 **Lily Manson** @lilzlolz

@maymay1013 伙计，我知道呀，天哪！他们给了我向我父母出柜的勇气。#超级罗宾

-

Tim微笑着。至少这事带来了一些好处。

* * *

Kon在几天之内变得更糟糕了。Tim曾经认为他能克服这个问题。毕竟，Kon是他认识的人中最有适应力的。他见证过Kon从任何事情中振作起来，但显然一个吻让他完全停下来了。如果他没有那么悲伤的话，Tim会更心痛的。

Kon的反应就像是一只容易受惊的小狗。每次Tim靠近他，他就会脸红，结结巴巴，语无伦次。其实Tim明白，吻你最好的朋友并不是一件正常的事情，但这种反应太过度了。他从未见过Kon如此尴尬。他通常很难沉默，但现在让他多说几句需要哄好久。

简而言之，Tim有点发疯，也很困惑。更不用说，Dick一直以一种怜悯的眼神看着他们，这使他高度紧张，非常痛苦。甚至是神经像石头一样的粗的Damian都似乎很担忧。

当Tim坐在沙发上，看着泡沫剧，吃着垃圾食品的时候，Jay坐在了他的身边。Tim立刻意识到这是Dick派他来干他的脏活。他充满保护欲的亲爱的哥哥的脏活。

“Jay，如果从你的嘴里蹦出‘感受’或者‘草药茶’这种词，我就把它缝起来。不开玩笑。”

Jay叹了口气：“我他妈告诉过神奇小子这不会奏效的。”他喃喃自语，“抱歉，孩子，但你得听我说。”

Tim狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“我不需要。我完全知道你要说些什么。”

Jay摇了摇头：“你不知道。我发誓，这真的能有帮助的。”

Tim抱着双臂，看上去不太高兴。他希望这种姿态能让Jay重新考虑一下，因为Dick的“亲爱的哥哥”的建议通常以一句天真又充满希望的“这会好起来的，伙计！”结尾。只是声明一下，这不会起作用的。

“Dick说Kon之所以表现得像个羞涩的雏儿，是因为他为你变基了，兄弟。”

Tim尴尬地咳嗽了起来：“他什么？”

“哇哦，多甜蜜呀。小弟弟有了他的男朋友了。”Jay暗示性地眨了眨眼，然后站起身转身离开了房间：“玩得开心！”

Tim盯着空荡荡的门口，眨了眨眼，然后拿起了他的手机。

* * *

“你给我打电话？”Kon问道，漂浮到了电视上方。

“Dick和Jason今天告诉我了一些有趣的事情。”Tim开口说道，还扬起了眉毛。

Kon脸色有点苍白，露出了一个假笑：“是吗？”

“是的。他们告诉我为什么你最近表现得这么奇怪。”

“奇怪？我不 _奇怪_ 。”他轻蔑地挥挥手，大笑了起来。看起来很勉强。

Tim盯着他：“你挺奇怪的。他们说这是因为你 _喜欢_ 我。”

“我当然喜欢你，你是我最好的朋友。”

“你知道我是什么意思，Kon。别装傻。”

Kon明显泄了气，表情扭曲成Tim再也不想见到的痛苦的样子。“我很抱歉，伙计，我知道我曾发誓会对这件事情保持冷静的。”

“这是真的？”

Kon盯着他，就像是一只被车灯照到的小鹿，双眼像是蒙上了一层湿漉漉的水雾。他点点头：“是的。”

Tim不知道该如何做了，所以他遵循了询问情事和亲吻Kon的时候，Dick曾经给他的糟糕、俗气，又带有迪士尼风格的建议。

这次是真的。

当他把舌头伸进Kon的嘴里的时候，他假装 _没有_ 听到Dick从大堂传来的欢呼声。

那个人到处都有眼线。


End file.
